


Just Add A Little Amnesia

by Kiwi2208



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, FairyTale book, Family Bonding, Fantasy, Four Elements, It's a book inside a book, LGBT+, M/M, Mystery, Sibling Love, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi2208/pseuds/Kiwi2208
Summary: 5 siblings. One book. And an Alternate universe. What could go wrong?Elle Hart struggles to provide for her family, while also has a huge weight on her shoulders from the absence of her father.A stranger has a power they wish to 'plague' the rest of the world with, however it's not Elle's world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
Hello! This is my first OC based book, which is completely random since I don't even know what I'm doing! Just had fun, and emerse yourself in the fantastical world that's in mortal da

Oldest to Youngest~

Name:   
Eleanor (Elle) Hart

Age:   
19  
DoB:   
22nd March 2000   
Likes:   
Writing, playing the piano, looking after her family.   
Dislikes:   
Unrespectful/unpleasant people, loud and obnoxious noises and random times, badly played instruments.   
Looks:   
Long, thick blonde hair. Bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. Polished eyebrows. Tall, hourglass figure with medium sized hand and feet. Pouty lips and prominent cupids bow. Small ears and thin, long nose. Low cheek bones and rounded face.   
Outfit:   
Knee length dress with a pastel pink belt in the middle. Blue and white polka dot. Short sleeved. White tights and blue flats to match her dress. A pink hairband and earrings to match her belt.   
Personality:   
She is kind-hearted soul who has room for anyone in her heart. She has had to 'mother' her younger siblings ever since their father died and mother had become terminally sick. She is very rude to anyone who is rude to her or her siblings. Her youngest sister calls her Elle. 

Name:   
Ace Hart   
Age:   
17  
DoB:   
31st April 2002  
Likes:   
Football, playing loud & obnoxious music, annoying Elle   
Dislikes:   
Anyone who picks on his little sister, relaxation, anyone who insults his favourite football team   
Looks:   
Undercut, black bangs with parting in-between, cut by Elle. Grey eyes that glisten in the sunlight. Long slim nose and thin lips. Unkept eyebrows that match his hair colour. Taller than Elle but not by much. Large hands & feet. Well-built shoulders and muscular. Prominent six-pack. Sharp jawline and high cheekbones with a rounded chin.   
Outfit:  
Tatty jeans with a few holes, tight. Black & grey tie-die tee. Black jumper and a sliver chain around his neck. Black converse high tops with white laces. Chain bracket to match his necklace but he hides it because he thinks it looks 'girly'.   
Personality:   
Laid back and a mischief maker. Like any teenager, he likes to hit on girls but hasn't had anything serious in a while. He likes to play and watch football. Supports any team his twin brother does. He can be a bit odd at times, resulting in Elle thinking he's crazy but he actually just does it to wind her up. But if you ever try to hurt anyone of his siblings, he will hunt you down and kill you. He doesn't like to admit it but always wants to make sure that Elle and his young sister are safe. His twin brother sometimes calls him 'the unplanned one' or 'bromister'. His sisters don't give him any nicknames apart from 'idiot' or 'lunatic'.

Name:   
Kai Hart   
Age:   
17   
DoB:   
31st April 2002   
Likes:   
Annoying his twin brother, likes to watch football and support a team, but has never played, likes to read more than play loud music.   
Dislikes:   
Anyone who insults his favourite football team, bullies, overly hyper people (Ace)   
Looks:   
Brown, scruffy, close shave hair. Bright green eyes and bushy eyebrows. Medium thin nose with a slight up-turn at the end. Medium sized lips with a prominent cupids bow. Sharp jawline with low cheekbones. Small pointy chin with a sharper face. Slightly shorter than Dean. Large hands & feet. Not as muscular but well-built and a slight six pack.   
Outfit:   
Large, black framed glasses with maroon top. Black tight jeans. Black beanie and matching black converse with grey laces. A chain necklace, similar to his twin brothers but has a K on it. Matching chain bracelet. Doesn't hide it, finds it quite fashionable. A stretcher in his right Ear, helix and an industrial bar. Wears a ring on his forefinger on his right hand.   
Personality:   
Quite a likeable guy, actually. His twin is more avoidable because he is loud. Kai is quiet and seems approachable. Ace thinks he's gay, due to all his piercings in his 'gay' ear (Right ear). Kai, unlike his older sister and brother, is more strategic and likes to use logic in football matches or trying to impress his teachers or the person he likes. He's like Athena, the goddess of wisdom, craft and war. But the logical side. His brother is more like Ares, the god of war. Charges into battle without thinking. Kai loves to read, especially mystery and thriller novels. Can be fantasy, depending on his mood. He spend a lot of time in his room, mostly reading or playing video games. Kai is considered to be the 'geek' of the family. Smart and tech-savvy.

Name:   
Harper Hart   
Age:   
15  
DoB:   
22nd August 2003   
Likes:   
Cats, books, tea, hobbies include book reviews and texting her best friend, Avery, who lives 2 hours away, myths and legends.  
Dislikes:  
Black coffee, scary things, people who say cats are demons.  
Looks:   
Medium length ash blonde straight hair, with full bangs that end over her eyebrows. Emerald green oval eyes, button nose, medium lips and neat brown eyebrows. Medium hands and feet, growing into an hour glass body shape like her sister.  
Outfit:   
Usually seen in a sleeveless white button down shirt, tucked into tight high-waist black jeans, with either a black tie or cravat (classy, I know). For her shoes, she almost always has black and white converse, however if she can't find them, then its silver ankle lace boots. Just has a dark blue denim jacket when she needs to keep warm. Sometimes has a bracelet with half a star, Avery has the other bracelet.   
Personality:   
Quite studious and knows her shit. Is actually quite a big fan of pop-rock music, was very upset when My Chemical Romance split up, she cried for like, at least a day (with her brother, Kai). Approachable and friendly, always there for a helping hand. Not easily manipulated, and is always questioning life itself, and anything that seems off. Can get quite anxious when her family isn't together, and so she tries to keep everyone together at all times. 

Name:   
Emilia Hart   
Age:   
9  
DoB:   
1st February 2010   
Likes:   
Mr.Wibblewobble, Elle, Bedtime stories and sweets.   
Dislikes:   
Healthy food, Her brothers, nightmares and when someone hurts Mr.Wibblewobble   
Looks:   
Short, brown Bob with straight bangs. Cute circle brown eyes. Small button nose with a cute chubby face. Small lips and polished eyebrows (done by Elle). Quite short, because of her age. Soft skin and quite skinny. A birthmark on her upper thigh which she hides with clothes.   
Outfit:   
A pink hairband with a flower and a matching bracelet. A light blue denim dungaree dress with a pink and white stripe top underneath. Knee high white socks with two blue stripes and the top of them. Pink shoes with straps and little teddy bears on the buckles.   
Personality:   
Bubbly and kind. She is always there for Elle and Harper. She giggles a lot and like to play hide and seek. She gets very mad when someone tries to take Mr.Wibblewobble. Her toy kitty. A tabby cat with gorgeous blue eyes and a pink collar. She talks to Mr.Wibblewobble and Ace think shes crazy. Her teddy was given to her by her dad. Its her prize possession. Usually stays close to Elle, and hates it when she gets separated from either of her brothers or sisters.


	2. A Fabricated Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the eldest of the Hart's, Elle, arrives home from her job, her youngest sister, Emilia, finds a strange book inside her satchel. Upon this discovery, Elle decides to have 'family time' and read the book to her younger siblings while their sick mother rests up in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy lookie here another chapter, hahsahhhaha 
> 
> kill me now

~3rd person~ 

It was just another winter evening, chills covered streets, mist hung low in the air and the winter sun blinded almost every passerby. Like I said, a normal winter evening. 

"Ugh, finally, my shifts over." A young woman, around 18, pushed open the heavy bookstore door, hearing a ding as she let it shut slowly. This place had to be atleast 100 years old, maybe even more. It was ancient, like from the 1900s or something. 

As the young woman locked up shop, she pulled her scarf closer to her, not letting any freezing air get into her lungs. It was like this year had it in for her, in the summer, excruciating heats covered the globe, and now, chills that could freeze even the warmest of souls had come for the residents of this small part of town. The town of Riverside. 

Treading down the path ever so slowly, as if to stop her from slipping, the woman pushed her long, golden locks behind her ear, in hopes to see what's in front of her. Usually, she would mutter things to herself, maybe song lyrics, or story ideas, however, the frosty temperatures had taken all breath away from her, and she struggled to even breathe in the recent weather.

Probably didn't help that she was asthmatic, as well. 

Luckily for her, the place of her residence wasn't too far away, the longest it taking her would probably be 10 minutes. She had to rush anyway, as she had dinner to put on for her younger siblings, and homework to help with. 

This didn't help with the stress already on her shoulders, from the push to get her next song finished. Hopefully, it would be done by next week at the latest, but that was her optimism kicking in, like a defence mechanism. 

Pushing forth on her journey home, the young woman didn't even realise the young children running and playing in the snow, throwing snowballs and giggling at each other. 

"Hey, careful don't slip, that's black ice!" One small child warned their friend, however their friend didn't seem to care. 

"Black ice? You made that up!" The friend laughed at the other, which caused the woman to look up, and instantly worry for the child's safety, as she recognised them as her youngest sisters friends. 

"Hey look, it's Elle! Elle Hart!" The child on the ice looked up, waving to the young woman, known as Elle Hart. 

"Be careful, that ice is very dangerous." Elle smiled, at the two children, who nodded, and tried to move away from the threat.

However, the child on the ice slipped, and began to fall.

Elle hurried over, and caught the child before they could fall and hurt themselves. 

"Are you alright?" She asked, worry radiating through her voice. 

The child nodded, and Elle carried them to a safer place to play.

"Here, you can throw snowballs here." She told them, to which both children obeyed, and began to throw snowballs at each other. 

"Thanks Elle, see you later!" One of the two called out, waving to Elle as she went on her way home. 

Elle waved as well, smiling to herself. She had just saved one of her sisters friends, that was a good deed. Someone even called her an angel once, to which she laughed and shook her head. 

"Some angel I am if I can't even provide for my family." Elle sighed sadly, pulling her scarf closer to her face once again. 

***

Soon enough, Elle arrived home, unlocking the front door, her hands shivering from the intense wintry weather. 

"Big sis! You're home!!" A small child came bombarding towards the door, a large smile present on her features. 

"Hiya Em, how are you?" Elle asked her sister, placing a hand on her head, trying to lock the door and take off her large coat and scarf. 

"Emilia, give your sister some space, let her take off her outdoor clothes." An older woman, who looked pasty and fragile, came down the stairs. 

"Mom! You should be in bed!" Elle gasped, basically throwing her things on the floor and hurrying over to her sick mother.

"Oh Eleanor stop treating me like some corpse, I'm fine." Her mother wheezed, however when she went into a coughing fit, her words proved otherwise.

"Mom, you need rest, have you had your meds yet?" Elle asked her mother, and her mother shook her head, coughing violently.

Emilia heard her sister lecture her mother as they went up the stairs, and so she tried to help by putting Elle's things away.

As Emilia hung up her sister's coat and scarf, she dragged the satchel through the living area, only to fall over one of her own toys, making everything in Elle's satchel to fall everywhere.

"Oof!" Emilia gasped, and looked behind her, seeing Elle's empty lunchbox, a few files and documents, and a large book, which looked at least 50 years old. Emilia picked up the book, and inspected it, running her hands over the cover, feeling small indents and imperfections in the brown leather cover. 

"Wow..." She muttered, looking at the buckle, which should be broken, due to the state the large book was in. To Emilia, this looked like something out of a movie, she probably thought it was magic, and had spells inside. 

"Em! What are you doing?!" Elle came rushing down the stairs after dealing with her mothers medicine, and saw the mess across the floor. 

"What's this?" Emilia asked her sister innocently, pushing the book in Elle's face. 

Elle stumbled backward for a moment, frowning at the book, not recognising it. 

"Where did you find that?" Elle crouched down, collecting her belongings off of the floor, and looking at the book with Emilia.

"It was in your bag." Emilia told her, to which made Elle even more confused. 

"Strange, maybe a customer slipped it in by accident? Hm, maybe we can read it later yeah?" Elle smiled sweetly at her younger sister, which made Emilia almost bounce out of her skin. Emilia nodded enthusiastically, before racing up the stairs, probably to get her toy cat, Mr. Wibblewobble. 

Elle analysed the book again, then shrugged, not thinking much of it. She dealt with her bag, and began to prepare a simple lasagne for her family. 

"ELLE I NEED MAJOR HELP!" A loud voice came from upstairs, and Elle regretted this the most after returning home. 

She looked behind her, and saw her brother running down the stairs, black hair flying everywhere, and throwing paper in her face. 

"Can't you see I'm busy? Kai can help right?" She asked him, sighing inaudibly with an annoyed look on her face. 

"KAI'S UPSTAIRS TALKING TO HIS BOYFRIEND AND HARPER'S BUSY!!!" Elle's brother whined, a pleading look on his features. 

"Kai doesn't have a boyfriend, and I feel like I've failed being your sister if you think Harper, who is almost a whole 2 years younger than you, can help with your finals homework." She rolled her eyes, and took the paper from him. 

"...It's hard right?" Elle's brother asked, and Elle's eye twitched in annoyance. 

"Ace, it's fractions. HOW CAN YOU NOT DO FRACTIONS?!" Elle yelled at her brother, her stress going slightly overboard. 

"But I'm really bad at fractions! I'm bad at math in general!" Ace complained, still having puppy dog eyes to try and convince his sister to help him. 

"You have 45 minutes. That's all the help I'll give you." Elle sighed in defeat, and Ace basically jumped around like an excited 4 year old.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" Ace beamed, and got all his supplies, bringing them down into the dining room. 

This house was pretty large, considering the family didn't have a lot of money, however no one ever asked about it. 

Elle knows people. 

As Ace ran back down the stairs, he almost tripped over his own legs, which caused Elle to snigger, and forget the she was pouring herself a drink.

"Elle, I think you've got enough coffee." Ace smirked, making Elle notice how much she over-poured her coffee.

"You, focus on your homework!" Elle spat at her brother, giving him a terrifying glare in the process. 

Ace pretty much whimpered at the sight of his sisters fury, and turned to his homework, awaiting Elle's arrival for help.

"So, what do you not get?" Elle asked, and Ace gave her a nervous look.

"....everything." He muttered, and Elle's face fell.

"You're kidding?" She said in almost a whisper, Ace shook his head.

Elle face planted, thinking how she doesn't have time for this and that she could be writing her song right now. 

Instead, she had to help her brother with his fraction homework. 

He's 16. 

"Alright then, let's start from the beginning!" Elle huffed, and so she did, went over the basics and tried to do anything to help Ace pass math. 

"Alright, that's your time up. Do you think you can do this now?" Elle sighed, stretching her arms upward, and looked at her brother, who was actually doing work. Instead of sleeping. Elle took that as a yes and went back into the kitchen, getting the lasagne out of the oven , and dishing it up onto 6 plates. 

"...Elle?" A small voice came from the stairs, it was Emilia.

"Em? What's up?" She asked, bringing the plates out onto the dining table, shooing Ace off into the living room. 

"When are we gonna read the book?" Emilia asked, a hint of sadness in her tone. 

"Later, ok? Dinner's ready, can you get Kai, mom and Harper for me?" Elle smiled at her sister, and Emilia nodded, going back upstairs. 

"Ace, come on." Elle tapped her brothers shoulder, and he looked up, and nodded.

Elle went back into the kitchen and took off her oven gloves and turned off the oven, getting glasses for her family, and two jugs of orange juice and water. 

When Elle came back out into the dining room, she saw her family, and her mother at the end of the table. 

This was what made Eleanor Hart tick, seeing her family all around one table. But, there was just one thing missing, her fathers presence. 

"Wow, thanks Elle!" The boy sat next to Ace, his twin brother, Kai, beamed at his sister, pouring himself a glass of water.

"Aren't you gonna sit, Elle?" A girl patted the seat next to her, and Elle nodded, smiling at her. 

"Sorry, you know I love moments like these. Just wish dad was here y'know?" Elle smiled at the girl, and she nodded with her.

"How's school going Harper?" Elle asked the girl, who was her fourth youngest sibling, Harper.

"Okay I guess, I miss Avery, but we talk almost every night so it isn't so bad." Harper smiled weakly, poking her food.

"You should try and talk to the other people at school, you can always talk to me, you know?" Elle nudged her sisters shoulder, getting her attention. Harper nodded, and took a bite of her food. 

These were the only moments that the house was completely silent, when everyone was enjoying a meal together. No shouting between Kai and Ace, no My Chemical Romance being blasted from Harper's room, no crying from Emilia when Mr. Wibblewobble got broken, and no coughing and wheezing from their mother. 

After the meal, Harper helped Elle clean up, while Ace continued his homework, and Kai actually helped him. Emilia was sat with her mother on the sofa, telling her about the adventures she had had with Mr. Wibblewobble. 

"Oh, hey, Emilia found a book in my bag earlier, and I was gonna read it to her, you wanna join? Its been a while since we've had a family night." Elle told her sister, and Harper nodded, hesitating before saying something. 

"But it wont be, because mom will be asleep." Harper whispered, almost inaudible. 

"Harper...I thought we talked about this. Please, it's for Em." Elle tried to hide her own disappointment, however most of the family had gotten used to their fathers absence, and now their mothers sickness. 

"Okay, are you gonna ask the boys?" Harper nodded, finishing drying up the dishes. 

"Yeah, Ace owes me one for helping him with his homework, and I think Kai needs to peel away from his computer." Elle chuckled, draining away the dirty water and drying her hands. 

Harper left the kitchen, and went up to her room to finish any work. Elle let out a sigh of relief when she saw both her brothers still in the living room.

"Ace, you owe me so you have no say in this. Kai, I've got a book I wanna read to you all, you gonna join us, or stick yourself to your computer again?" She asked the male, who shrugged, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"Yeah I'll join, I miss family night." Kai smiled, and it warmed Elle's heart.

Ace just groaned, which wasn't surprising, he hated books most of all. 

***

Soon enough, everyone was down in the living room, awaiting the arrival of Elle, who was helping her mother.

"I really can't thank you enough, Elle. You've kept this family together and even helped me with my mother duties." Her mother smiled, hanging onto Elle's arm like it was her life line. 

"Hey, don't worry about it mom. I really don't mind helping you out." Elle smiled, and guided her mother to her room.

It was dark, and bared only a bed and dresser, along with an I.V, and multiple bottles of different medication on her side table. No one liked to be in here for long, especially because it was the last room that their father ever visited, before he collapsed, and died. 

It took a lot out of Elle to even go into this room to help her mother to bed and around the house, but she did it, she had to. It was one of the jobs she took up when her mother first became sick. 

"Thank you, Elle. For doing family night again." Her mother smiled, taking her medication and getting into bed.

Elle nodded, and took the wig off of her head, revealing a shaven head.

"Goodnight, mom. I love you, so does everyone." Elle kissed her head, and waited until she had fallen asleep, to let a few tears fall out of her eyes.

"Get well soon, mom. Please..." Elle whispered, drying her eyes before leaving her moms room. 

Elle hurried to get the book from her room, and dashed down the stairs, smiling at her siblings. 

"Sorry, are we all comfortable?" Elle asked, and got nodded from everyone.

Kai and Ace were sat on the sofa, Harper in the armchair, Emilia in the beanbag chair, next to their dads recliner, where Elle sat.

She got a quick flashback to when her father would read her stories, when it was just her, before the twins. Before everything. 

Elle, took a deep breath, and opened the book, starting the story. 

The fabricated story that would cause so much damn trouble.


	3. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon reading this mysterious book, Elle and her siblings are transported to a land of wonders, with strange outfits and powers. Harper, being the geek, understood what was happening and tries to help her siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there,  
Welcome back to the jaws of hell where I confuse myself.

"U...ugh..." A voice muttered, faced down in the dirt. 

As they sat up, the now identifiable woman looked around, with a frown on her face, wondering where the hell she was. 

"W-where...?" She mumbled, placing a hand on the side of her head, easing the current headache away. 

It was Elle, with messy, leafy hair, and dirt smeared on her cheeks from snoozing on the solid ground. Her frowned remained, as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. 

"A...forest...?" Elle whispered, running a hand through her hair, shaking out any leaves. 

Elle then looked down to her torso, realising that she was not wearing her dirtied work uniform. But a black, sleeveless jumpsuit, with a red cape that attached around her neck, and a red gem hanging from it. The jumpsuit also had golden trims along the seams and a unrecognisable pattern on the centre, expanding outwards. What shocked Elle the most, was the fact that she was wearing black stockings that fade to red, and no shoes whatsoever. On her hands, some black gloves, with the same gem in the centre. 

"ELLLLIIIEEEEEEE" A young, squeaky voice suddenly erupted from the trees, and out came running a wild Emelia, with tears streaking down her cheeks. 

Emilia bombarded Elle with a hug, rubbing her face in Elles chest, hugging her tightly.

"Em? What are you wearing?" Elle asked, running her fingers through Emilia's hair. 

"I don't know, I woke up like this!" She cried, not tearing away from Elles hold. 

To Elle, it seemed that Emilia was wearing a long sleeved white dress, with blue sleeves, and silver tights with black daps. She had a choker on, with a strange charm in the centre. It looked like a Ying-Yang charm, however Elle wasn't sure. 

"Have you seen the others?" Elle asked her younger sister, who looked up, finally calming down. 

"Um, i don't know...maybe?" She muttered, trying to retrace her thoughts. 

Elle sighed, shaking her head, and stood up, taking in everything. As she looked up, Elle saw that the sky was as clear as day, and you could almost make out a large planet.

"This isn't Earth." Elle muttered to herself, trying to actually process this.

"Elle? Holy shit what are you wearing?!" The young woman heard yet another voice behind her, and she instantly realised it as Harper's, spinning around and taking in the girls outfit. 

It was similar to Elle's, however Harper did not bear a cape and a jumpsuit, instead, she was wearing a sleevless white dress, with gloves that stopped just above her elbows, and had thigh-high silver boots. Harper also had a belt, with a sword holder on it, but no sword. 

"Is this some sort of dream, it doesn't make any sense." Harper walked over to her sister, concern spread across her features. 

"I..I'm not sure. It could possibly be a dream, but it doesn't make any sense. How did we get here? Do you remember anything?" Elle asked, looking at her sisters eyes. 

"Well...The last thing I can remember is eating dinner with everyone, then helping out with the washing up, you asked about the book Em found, then its all fuzzy." Harper shrugged, rubbing one temple. 

"Thats more than I can remember, good job. Have you see then boys?" Elle smiled, thinking about where the two troublemakers could be. 

"No, I just woke up in a forest. I expect we'll hear from them though." Harper chuckled, then looked up, admiring the same sky as Elle. 

"Yeah, I hope they're together. Kai doesn't do to well alone." Elle sighed, looking down at Em, who was fiddling with the charm on her choker. 

"Hey, Em? Whats that?" Elle asked, crouching down to Emilia's eye level. 

"The charm? I dunno, it was just there. I think it has something to do with our powers." Em smiled at her sister, with a large toothy grin.

"Powers huh?" Elle smiled, ruffling Em's hair.

Suddenly, there was a large burst of water, then a rumble in the surface. Followed by buckets of laughter and confused screaming.

"ACE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Kai's confused yelling could be heard, which casued Harper to worry, and Elle to sigh inaudibly. 

"Of course. Thank goodness they're together." Elle sighed in relief, and took Em's hand, gesturing Harper to follow her.

All three girls journeyed towards the boys, through the enchanted forest, admiring all the different types of trees, flowers, bushes and wildlife. 

"ACE WILL YOU STOP?!" Kai yelled again, followed by another rumble in the ground. 

This caused Elle and Harper to worry more than they already were, and so Elle picked Em up, holding her close and began to jog towards the source of the rumbles and confused screaming. 

Soon enough, they came to a large clearing inbetween the trees. In the clearing, Ace was stood up, watching Kai shake and fall to the ground, then be trapped by huge rock-like pillars.

"Ace! What are you doing?!" Elle shouted, frowning at the boy, who seemed gleeful. 

"This is so cool, check it out!" Ace beamed, crouching down, and touching the ground with his palms. An orange glow erupted around his hands, and a large rumble occured across the lands. Ace had just caused a minature earthquake. 

"LET ME GO ACE!" Kai screaming, frowning at his disobedient brother, who nodded, and clicked his fingers causing the pillars to shrink back into the ground. 

"You...you have POWERS!!" Harper gasped loudly, cupping her hands over her mouth. 

"I know right! It's so cool!" Ace grinned, roating his wrists a few times, probably to relieve some tension. 

"Are you two alright?!" Elle hurried over, embracing both boys in a large hug, kissing their cheeks. 

"Yeah, we're fine. What about you guys?" Kai smiled, dusting off his outfit. 

Elle finally got a look at both of her younger brothers, and it shocked her to see what they were wearing. 

Kai was in blue 3/4 length shorts, with a blue and silver white vest. He also beared a utility belt around his waist and a blue cape. For his shoes, he had silver daps and silver fingerless gloves. 

As for Ace, his was a little more Ninja like. He wore a brown loose jumpsuit, covered by a pale green long vest (that went to just above his knees) with a black belt around his waist, with a few pockets. Ace also had brown daps and brown bracelets with leaves attached to them.

Was this some sort of joke or did each of their outfits represent something? 

"Where did you get your clothes?" Elle asked Kai, frowning slightly. 

"No idea, we just woke up like it." Ace shrugged, answering the question for his brother. 

"Have you seen Em?" Kai asked, fiddling with the gloves.

"She was ri-" Elle began, looking down before seeing that Em was gone. Instead, there was a cat. It was a ginger tabby, with gorgeous green eyes.

Elle crouched down, patting the cats head and frowning. 

"Have you seen my sister?" Elle asked, frowning at the cat, which seemed oddly out of place. 

"I am your sister, silly!" Elle suddenly heard a voice in her head, and she darted backwards many metres. 

"Did you hear that?" She whispered, looking bewildered at her siblings. They all shook their heads, and watched intently as the cat morphed back into their sister, Emilia. 

"WHAT THE F-" Ace started, before Kai slapped a hand over his mouth, face palming at the same time. 

"A...shapeshifter?" Harper muttered, scratching her chin. 

"So, if I'm not entirely wrong, I believe Ace has Earth elemental powers." Harper continued, approaching Ace and gesturing to his outfit.

Next, she turned to Kai, who looked a little frightened. 

"Blue. Probably water?" She tilted her head, prodding at Kai's body.

"H-Hey! Harper!" He whined, before shooing Harper off of him. 

"What? I'm inspecting you. Do you feel anything? Elle and I saw a large burst of water before we found you." She shrugged, crossing her arms.

"Uhm, not really. I just don't like this get up." He sighed, pushing a hand through his hair.

Harper nodded, and turned to her eldest sister, Elle, who was almost intriguied. 

"I'm gonna guess fire for you sis. I mean look at you." She smiled, looking up and down at Elle. 

"So, Earth, Water, Fire. We're missing one." Elle smiled, and everyones gaze landed on Harper, who looked at her arms.

"it's either gotta be Air, or Ice." She concluded, and clicked her fingers, causing a burst of cold air to emit from her fingertips. 

"Ice." The family nodded, and Emilia suddenly shot her head up, and looked to the left.

"Someone's coming." She stated clearly, and the siblings crowded around her to protect her.

"Elle hasn't figured out how to use her powers yet though, what if someone really does attack us?!" Kai panicked, looking at his twin brother.

"It'll be fine, we know what we're doing." Ace shrugged, causing even more panic to soar through Kai.

"How the hell do we 'know what we're doing'?!" He semi-shouted, however Elle placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine. It's probably best that I don't use my powers, right?" She smiled sweetly, and Kai nodded, steadying his breath. 

Someone emerged from the trees, into the clearing, wearing a hooded cloak, and an ominous aura surrounded him. Emilia suddenly transformed into a Lion, and stood in front of the huddled together family. 

"I come in peace..." The figure rasped, almost as though he had asthma. 

"Oh yeah, that doesn't sound like a villain." Harper scoffed sarcastically, raising her eyebrows and holding a defensive pose. 

"I beg...the kingdom is after me...if you offer me protection...I will give you, in return...the power of the gods...." They wheezed, and Elle saw a small weakness in Ace's glare. She wacked his neck, and he whimped, before regaining his composure. 

"And how can we tell that you're serious? That's quite a mighty offer when you don't even know who we are or what we can do." Elle stated sharply, the venom in her eyes as poniousness as a rattle snake. 

"Because..." The figure moved, and Emilia growled even louder, heckles on the beasts back becoming apparent. The figure removed they're hood, and underneath revealed a young man, with slicked back black hair, with a white streak, a peculiar emerald green eye on his left, and a blank, blind white on his right, covered by a faded scar. "We are all fugitives in this land."


	4. Truth betold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle and co. are taken in by this mysterious man and the truth is out. Who will they trust, who can they trust?   
This certainly isn't Elle's world, so, who's world is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to scream I pulled this out of my ass
> 
> ENJOY

"We are all fugitives in this land." 

***** 

"Elle-" 

"Elle wake up it's been hours!" 

"Ellie wake up!!" 

As her siblings surrounded her sleeping form, Elle's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up slowly. "What happened?" 

"That mysterious 'we are all fugitives in this land.' guy brought us back here and you just collapsed." Ace explained, Elle's eyes going wide as the situation became apparent. 

"Are you all okay? Nothing happened?" She asked, looking between all four of her siblings. 

"Naw, not a scratch." Harper gave her sister a thumbs up, and they all moved back as Elle swung her legs over the bed she was sleeping on.# 

"Time to go hunt down Mr. Fugitive." Elle said as she slipped her shoes on and left the tent. 

As the five siblings exited the blue tent, they were met with a bustling campsite, filled with lots of different people left and right, along with multicoloured tents and a large bonfire in the middle. 

"OH MY GOD THAT GUY HAS DOG EARS!" Harper shouted with excitment, startling Kai, who was stood close to her. 

"Excuse them, they're new." A familar voice came from behind the group, making them all jump and turn around. 

"Mr. Fugitive!" Emilia exclaimed happily, hugging the man's legs. 

"Oh, hello! Sorry about Emilia, she's a little hyper active." Elle smiled sheepishly, peeling her younger sister off the tall man. 

"It's quite alright. I expect you're all very confused. Did you rest well?" He asked Elle, who nodded, with a smile. Kai noticed Harper gawking at the man, causing him to shove his sister, bringing her back to Earth. Was this even Earth? 

"Uh yeah - like um why are there cat girls?" Ace asked, his hands on his hips. Elle sighed, and whacked her hand around the back of Ace's head, causing him to whine. 

"All will be explained shortly, please, follow me." The man gestured to the group, and lead the way. The way being a very large, royal blue tent. 

"Holy sh-" Ace began, but was cut off by his brother. "Language, smartass." Kai sneered, making his brother growl and punch him. 

"Ah, guests?" A woman's voice was heard from behind a curtain in the decked out tent, filled with different tables and posters - maps - and pole in the center, probably for support. 

"I've brought the wanderers, my Lady." The man said as he bowed, and nodded at the group to do so as well. Kai was the first, followed by Harper, then Elle, Emilia followed, and lastly, Ace, who still seemed flustered by the 'cat girls'. 

"Thank you Sooli. You are dismissed." The woman said to the man - who was named Sooli - and he departed the tent. 

"You may rise." She said, and the group did so, to be met with a woman around Elle's age, maybe older, with violet hair and hot eyes. She was sporting some sort of riding gear, and her violet hair was tied into a high ponytail, with a few strands covering her forehead. 

"My name is Princess Neeha. I'm sure you have questions?" The princess smiled, her gaze calm and welcoming towards the siblings. 

"Yes, princess. Please, what an Earth is going on and where are we?" Elle was the first, and stepped foward. Princess Neeha nodded, and gestured for the group to sit at one of the larger tables in the tent, they did so, and prepared for whatever the explaination was. 

"This is the kingdom of Ross, my Country is called Wendral. Currently, my father is the king - King Almar - and my mother, Queen Laserta. The King wishes for control over the whole Country, however, in the North - where we are - the anibeasts have fought back and have formed a rebillion against the Royal Family. My father, obviously being the power hungry man he is, hasn't taken this lightly, and assigned me to this region to persuade the rebillion against their actions. Of course, I am completely against the idea so I have joined the rebillion against my Father as he is an awful man. Anyway. You are currently in the North of Wendral and this is our main camp. We do have a base of opperations in the South, but the fighting has gotten worse here, so I came here myself to aid them." Neeha explained, rendering everyone completely silent. 

"I...take it the summoning must've worked?" She then said, and Harper stood up. 

"Summoning? Oh...oh don't tell me you've summond elemental users here to help you win this war? That would be absolutely insane..." Harper asked, while muttering the last of her sentance. 

"That's exactly it." Neeha nodded, and Harper almost fainted. 

"B-but we uh...hate to break it to you but we're from Earth and...have never used powers before." Kai spoke up, and Neeha nodded. 

"It was in a book I read as a child - five beings from a different world will save this one. The price for the summoning is that they are inexperienced and have no knowledge of our world." Neeha sighed and the siblings let out a breath. 

"So...let m get this straight. Your father is a power hungry villain who wants to rule this whole country - Wendral - but the North of the country fought back and formed a rebillion against the Kingdom and so now theres a huge war going on all because your dads an asshole?" Harper asked, to which Neeha nodded. 

"IS NO ONE GOING TO MENTION THE ANIBEASTS?!" Ace suddenly burst, making everyone look at him. 

"I was gonna ask, kitty girls, right?" Emilia spoke up, looking up at her brother, who was nodding rapidly. 

"You...don't have Anibeasts?" Neeha asked, and Ace's mouth hung wide open. 

"If we had Anibeasts where we're from, I don't think I'd be acting like this." Ace said sarcastically, before coughing after being punched by his brother. 

"Well. Anibeasts, as you could probably guess are animal humans. Anibeasts possess human like bodies with animal ears and tails. There are also werewolves and vampires here. Werewolves-" Neeha went on, but Elle held her hand up. 

"We've heard of werewolves and vampires before, no need to explain." Elle smiled. 

“Understood, I believe that is everything. Please ask Sooli if you have any more questions.” Princess Neeha smiled at the siblings, before going into a closed off compartment in the tent. Elle lead her siblings out of the royal blue tent, and slap bang in the middle of the bustling camp. 

“Guys I think Ace is broken.” Kai spoke up, nudging his brother who was mumbling under his breath. 

“We should probably find out where we’re staying, and if we’re welcome.” Harper said, alerting her sister, who nodded, then picked up Emilia, and went to find Sooli. 

After going around in circles for about the fifth time, Harper’s legs finally gave out and she found a seat next to the blazing campfire. 

“Where is he??? I thought he’d be easy to find if Neeha pointed us in his direction!” Kai whined. 

“Who ya lookin for?” A voice then came from behind Kai, causing him to jump and scream. 

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare ya! Y’all seem lost!” The voice chirped and the siblings turned around. 

“CAT GIRL!” Ace yelled with joy, fanboying over the animal human. 

“Excuse you mister, I am not cat girl! My name is Kanga!” Kanga frowned at Ace, their large cat ears also turning downwards. 

Kanga had tanned skin with dark brown hair and matching ears with white tuffs on the innards. They wore a black vest with denim shorts and black combat boots, along with a black belt with a dagger on the side. Behind Kanga was a brown tail that was swishing side to side, and, on a closer look, Kanga had black markings that looked like freckles, and blazing amber eyes that matched the fire. 

“Please ignore my brother Kanga, what are your pronouns?” Kai asked, having to stop himself from petting Kanga’s extremely fluffy ears. 

“They/Them/Their! You better respect them!” They huffed, putting their hands on their hips. 

“It’s nice to meet you Kanga, I apologize for my brother’s arrogance. Would you be able to help us find Sooli?” Elle asked politely, her hands in front of her stomach. 

“Sooli....Sooli....Ah! Yeah Sooli! Of course I can! I’m a master at sniffing people out ya know!” Kanga beamed, before taking Elle’s hand and leading the group towards Sooli. 

“Here we are!” They grinned, pointing at an ominous black tent. 

“Thank you Kanga, you’re a life saver.” Kai sighed with a grateful smile. 

“Naw, y’all are the real life savers around here! If ya ever need assistance in ya journeys, gimme a meow a’ight?” Kanga told them, before walking off. 

“I...have never been so charmed by a cat person in my entire life.” Kai admitted, looking behind himself to watch Kanga interact with the others in the camp. 

“You stay out here, I wont be long.” Elle said with a smile, and gently pushed the tent open. 

“Excuse me, Sooli?” She called out, and was shocked at how neat it was – albeit dark and a bit spooky. 

“Is that you, Elle?” Sooli replied, coming out of a dark corner. Elle nodded with a smiled, and held her hands behind her back. “What is it?” 

“I was wondering if we were welcome to stay here, and uh, where we can stay.” She asked, watching as Sooli poured himself a cup of warm water. 

“Of course. I’ll lead you to your tents. I apologize for not doing so earlier.” Sooli bowed, and exited the tent before Elle. 

“Follow me.” Sooli said to the siblings and they did so, following him to the other side of the camp. 

“Here. This one is for Elle, Harper and Emilia, and the other is for Kai and Ace.” Sooli gestured to the appropriate tents and made himself sparce. 

“He doesn’t talk much, does he?” Harper commented, and then noticed how quiet her sister was. 

“You don’t want us to be split up, do you?” Kai asked almost as though he could read Elle’s mind. 

“It’s fine. We’re right next to each other. Keep each safe alright? We’re on the rebel side at the moment, so we need to be on guard. Tomorrow, we’ll go find Neeha and see what she knows about these elemental powers and start our training. How does that sound?” She asked her siblings, and each of them nodded. 

“Oh, I bet Kanga can help too!” Emilia then piped up, making her family laugh. Elle then said goodnight to her brothers, embracing them both, before watching them go into their tent. Elle then followed Emilia and Harper into their own tent, and was taken back by how large it was. 

“Holy cow! This is like the Tardis!” Harper gasped, and laughed as Emilia ran laps around the tent. 

“This is so bizzare....how could a rebel group have such large tents?” Elle asked herself, before being sidetracked. 

“Don’t worry about that now. We can think about all the other stuff tomorrow.” Harper smiled, and saw the three makeshift beds arranged next to each other. 

“They even left us pjyamas!” Emilia beamed, grabbing the pack on her bed and struggling to get out of the white dress she was in. 

Elle chuckled, before helping her younger sister out of the clothes and into the two piece grey nightdress and leggings combo. 

“It’s so soft! Ellie omigosh!” Emilia’s eyes widened as she hugged herself, and then threw herself onto the bed next to Elle’s. 

Harper had gone behind the pole to change, and Elle waited for her sisters to get into bed and fall asleep before she changed. 

“Goodnight you two, sleep well.” She smiled, kissing their foreheads, before changing and getting comfortable herself. 

Over in the boy’s tent, Kai had only just escaped a pillow fight with Ace, as Kanga came knocking. 

“Sowwy...I can’t seem to sleep. Whatcha up to?” They asked, yawning and rubbing their eye. Kai blushed furiously at the adorable action, and turned around to hide the fact that he found Kanga cute. 

“Kai just merely escaped a pillow fight. But....the more merrier!” Ace beamed, which spiked Kanga’s interest. 

“Pillow fight?! PILLOW FIGHT!!!!” They grinned, throwing the pillow they had at Kai, who toppled over. 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Kai shouted, glaring at his brother. 

Kanga and Ace broke out into fits of laughter, falling and hunching over as the pair laughed their asses off. 

Kai sighed, and grabbed two pillows, throwing one at each of them, before hiding behind one of the beds. 

“OH, IT’S ON DONKEY KONG!” Ace yelled, violently throwing pillows around and knocking everything off the shelves and causing a plant to fall over. 

After a few rounds of pillow fighting, the trio all collapsed on the pile of pillows on the floor. 

“Y’all are some wild guys. We’re gonna be best friends...” Kanga sighed happily before nuzzling into Kai’s stomach. 

“Pfft. Pan panic amirite?” Ace nudged his brother, who was quite clearly, panicking from having the adorable cat person sleep on his lap. 

“I...are we a pack now...?” Kai whispered, watching silently as his brother rearranged himself so he was on his stomach. 

“I guess so? Have we adopted this kid? I hope so. I’ve always wanted a cat.” Ace grinned, causing Kai to roll his eyes. 

“Kanga is a person. A very, very, very cute person.” Kai gazed down at Kanga, and positioned a pillow under Kanga’s head. 

“Time for bed....g’night Kai...” Ace yawned, and straight up was in a deep sleep within seconds. 

“Yeah....Night Ace....night Kanga....”


End file.
